The present invention relates to relocating virtual machine (VM) hosts in a disaster recovery situation and more particularly to utilizing a virtual machine proxy tool to facilitate relocating hosts with a computer network.
In a disaster recovery situation it becomes necessary to move a data processing function to another physical site within the network. Typically this is accomplished by moving a “host” (i.e., a computer on which one or more “guest” computers are emulated) with a fixed IP address to a different IP subnetwork, and then advertising to the network infrastructure the host's new location.
This can for example be done by providing each host a Virtual IP Address (VIPA), and then having each individual host advertise the route to its VIPA. However, this requires each host to have a routing daemon that must be installed, tailored and maintained for perhaps hundreds of guests.